As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,814 (Cutler et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,444 (Harrington et al.), and 4,146,688 (Schwindt et al.), it is known that various (hydrocarbylthio)aromatic amines are useful as intermediates in the preparation of biologically-active materials, polyurethanes, etc., and that they can be prepared by various techniques involving multi-step reactions. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,920 (McKinnie et al. I) and copending applications Ser. No. 430,553 (McKinnie et al. II), Ser. No. 484,338 (McKinnie et al. III), and Ser. No. 551,336 (McKinnie et al. IV), filed Sept. 30, 1982, Apr. 12, 1983, and Nov. 14, 1983, respectively, that (hydrocarbylthio)phenols can be prepared by reacting phenols with hydrocarbyl disulfides in the presence of an aluminum phenoxide catalyst.